Sailor Moon: Eternal Flower
by Zells-Dark Angel
Summary: Chapter 3 now up! I hope you like vampires with your cereal! r+R
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Package

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon and am not a Sailor Scout.

Chapter one: The Unexpected Package

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

One cold winters day Serena and Darien are taking a stroll threw the park when they see a Bright flash of light in the air coming straight at them. Darien pulls Serena behind a near by tree. The light gets brighter and then a flash and it disappears. When their eyes adjusted, they saw the most unbelievable sight. There was a young girl, lying naked in the snow.

"Darien close your eyes and give me your coat," said Serena. He did as he was told. Serena ran over to the sleeping figure and rapped her in the coat. They ran to Raye's house as fast as they could.

*-:~ At Raye's House ~:-*

"She just came down out of nowhere?" said Raye.

"Yeah. This big flash of light and BOOM there she was," replied Serena.

Amy looks up from her observations and says, "She's human alright but I'm picking up a weak power source from her as well."

"We should just let her rest and wait till she wakes up," says Lita.

"That's a good idea."

*-:~ The Next Morning ~:-*

The girls and Darien, stayed the night at Raye's house. Rini, Diana, and her parents (Artemis and Luna) were there, too. She was the first one up that Sunday. Rini was walking to the Kitchen, to make breakfast, when she heard a noise come from the strange girl's room. She walks over and opens the door, looking inside to see the girl for herself. The girl was pretty like Sailor Pluto; She had plaitnum blond hair with light greenish-gold eyes. She was slightly pale. Rini walked into the room and sat down on her bedside.

"Hi, My names Rini, what's yours?

**__**

And this is how the story begins…

****

TBC…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note: I hope you guys liked the story. Sorry the story was so short. This is my first Sailor Moon Fan Fiction. I except Flames just

R+R. Pwease wt swgar on twop?


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Cat

Disclaimers: I watch the show but didn't write it…

Zells-DarkAngel: I would like to thank Bachhi, for writing me that review.

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Cat

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Rini came into the room and started to talk to the girl.

"Hi, my names Rini, What's yours?"

"I…don't know," says the girl, softly. Then she notices her wearing a locket. She looks at it and it has 'Crystal' written on it.

"Crystal, that's what it says on your locket. How about that?"

"I like that...." Then her stomach growls.

"You're hungry aren't you? Let's go get something to eat." Rini takes Crystals hand and they walk down the, hall and run into Darien. "Good morning Darien! Darien, this is Crystal. Crystal, Darien."

"Hi," says Crystal, shyly.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

They continue to walk to the kitchen with Darien. Lita is making pan cakes with Amy whose scrambling eggs. Mina, Raye, and Serena are sitting at the table talking about school, boys…and more boys…

"Good Morning everybody, this is Crystal."

"Hello, everyone…"

They all ate breakfast and got to know Crystal. After they were done, they found a kimono for her to wear around the temple.

"Do you remember anything before yesterday?"

"No…I just remember waking up...in that room. I wish I could tell you more…

"It's okay. It's not your fault. We're going to help you try to remember," says Amy, cheerfully.

"You will? Thank you so much…Amy," Then she looks out the window and sees something lying in the snow. She motions them outside and they see it move. They all go outside and Crystal picks it up into her arms.

They get back inside and go to the fire. The thing that moved was a cat. It was the color of Crystal's hair and had green eyes as well. The strange thing is, she had a moon crest on her forehead, and could talk. "I'm your guardian Tiara. I am here to help protect the princess of the eternal flower."

**__**

TBC…

Authors notes: I'm putting you on a cliffhanger, aren't I…Till next chapter


	3. Chapter 3: The Vampire

Disclaimers: I don't own the t.v. series and I am not related to Sailor Saturn…

Zells-DarkAngel: How did you guys like my story so far.

Serena: This isn't even close to the end!

Raye: Clam down, we have a story to be in!

Chapter 3: The Vampire

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What!?!!" exclaimed Serena. 

"Another guardian of the Eternal Moon?" asked Amy.

"I'm a what?" asked Crystal.

"Everybody calm down," said Mina. "Let her talk."

"Crystal, I am your moon guardian. You have come here for e very special reason. To help these Sailor Scouts say this planet. There is an even greater threat headed here. Greater than you have ever faced, Sailor Moon…Achoo!"

"Bless you Tiara, what kind of threat?" asked Raye.

"One that could plague your universe for all eternity. They want to wipe out our race and change you into their own. It will happen in two years, on this exact day."

"If Crystal is a real Sailor scout, where is her crest?"

"Open your Locket Crystal," she does as she is told. A crystal ring fell out. It had a golden rose on it, on either side a moon symbol. She puts it on and her moon crest glows on her fore head. It stops.

"Here rap her in this," said Rini, handing her a blanket, as they sat down by the fire.

*-:~ In the Park ~:-*

Suddenly a gate from another world opens and two men come out. One has long silver hair with red eyes, the other long black hair with green eyes. They were twins, only one good, and the other evil. "You will not get away with this brother!"

"I think you are wrong, Zaline. I will summon father and this planet will soon be mine, after I kill him!" He turns into a bat and says. "I will turn all of these retched creatures into our kind, one by one. You will have to feed some time. Or you will wither away, and die." He laughs maniacally and flies away.

"He is right, I will need to feed in five days. I'll have to go hungry. Until then, I must find shelter." He changed his clothes so he doesn't look so creepy. "And find them…before it's too late." His red eyes look off into the distance once more. Then he pulled his hood over his head, then he walked off.


End file.
